Boredom
by ScotSniper
Summary: Blue's bored. What does a girl like her do when she's bored? Annoy her friends.   Luckyshipping.


I dunno why I wrote this… I was just… Bored. Meh I'll give Luckyshipping a try, probably my favored ship thingy, but I'm not to bothered. I think I'll do more one-shots to improve my writing skills. Anyhoo, enjoy!

P.S - This has nothing to do with my other stories. Red is with Yellow and Blue has a love/hate relationship with Green. Willow is in love with some chick from Hoenn, read "Lost In Loserland" by UnknownGuy 960. (If he ever updates that is.)

Anyways enough garbage…

* * *

_**Boredom - A Luckyshipping Oneshot  


* * *

**_

What does a girl do when she's bored? Well, I might just have some fun teasing some male friends of mine. Now…who to start with…?

I silently smirked as I drew up a list of boys to flirt with.

"Let's see… Red's a definite. I'm sure he's into me…" I giggled to myself. I'd seen him staring at my butt while we were on the Sevii isles; I think my speech to bring back his fighting sprit may have resulted in him developing a crush on me. Red didn't seem to be interested in Yellow, poor girl, she really admires him.

"Next… I'll pick on Willow. He's fun to mess with. He thinks his stupid façade thing is working, I know he has a bit of a thing for me, seen him blush a few times when I wink at him." Only problem is… he's a master at disguising his emotions, being an orphan at such a young age must have strengthened his resolve.

"Hmm… Green…" I pondered for a few moments. "Nah! He doesn't like me. He's always busy training…" I stared silently into space and imagined the grumpy jerk training his team excessively. "I'll save him for last."

"Gold… yeah that'll be funny. He'll get a nasty shock when I flirt back at him. Stupid moron is all talk, no action." Except from the time he groped my butt…

"Blue… why are you even considering doing this?" Silver groaned lowering the newspaper he was reading to stare at me with an unreadable look.

"Rylte gave me an idea, and I built up on it."

"Blue. Since when has ANY of Rylte's plans gone right?"

A few things came to mind. "He's developed a new Ultimate fighting type move to counter our starters ultimate moves. He saved us from Sabrina in Saffron when that Mutant bird attacked us… err…"

"And how many other suggestions has he made that have gone wrong?"

"Well…"

Silver scoffed. "The time he said he's get us ice cream and we mainly ignored him, and he stole an ice cream truck."

"It was very 'sweet' of him." I chuckled.

Silver rolled his eyes. "The time he took the fisherman's challenge to capture the biggest Magikarp, and returned with a shoe… MY shoe."

I just laughed in response. Silver smirked and continued his rant. "Or the time he tried to fight my entire team with a tree."

"You mean a branch?"

"No, tree."

I grinned, "How'd that go?"

"He scored six homeruns." He deadpanned

I was now rolling around the floor in tears. "Ah, Silver, I love your company."

"Real- I mean. Thanks." Silver raised his newspaper up to cover his face.

I shot him a sceptical look before standing up with my completed list. "Well, Silver. I'm gonna go turn Red's face the colour of his name."

"You're going to regret this by the time your done. You know that?"

"Probably. But it's all for the laughs."

Silver let out a huge sigh and said nothing further.

I shrugged and dashed out of our small flat.

_Red (Easy target.)_

_Willow (A Must annoy.)_

_Gold (I will out-flirt him.)_

_Ruby (Maybe not him… Sapphire will probably rip my eyes out…"_

_Emerald (…as Rylte would say… "LOL wut?")_

…_Green.

* * *

_

It was dark when I reached Pallet town I rubbed my eyes as Jiggly floated over the sleepy village. My Wigglytuff gradually shrunk in size to descend to the ground it's puffed up body soft to touch, I was close to falling asleep.

* * *

…

* * *

I hit the ground with a thud.

"Oww…" I moaned with yawning.

Jiggly just gave a mischievous smile. "Alright you, return…" I let out another large yawn as I returned the fluffy Pink and white pokemon.

I stood up and dusted of my red skirt and pale blue tanktop, before striding into town. As I closed in on Red's house the boy in question exited his home dressed only in his black vest and jeans. I ducked behind another house and glanced around the corner. Red started to wander down to the small port that connected Pallet to the sea.

With another mischievous grin I tailed him.

After hiding in his shadow for a few moments he stood at the end of the wooden dock, staring out into the night sky and admiring the stars. I couldn't help but look up and stare at them in awe. Pallet's unpolluted sky allowed locals to see the stars, usually blocked by the bright lights of the city.

Red pulled out a Pokeball and summoned his Pikachu. Red took another glance up at the stars before sitting down on the dock, allowing his legs to dangle freely off the edge.

Red sighed. "I don't know what to do Pika…"

The small yellow mouse wandered closer to his master's side.

"She just gets more and more beautiful every time I see her…"

He's talking about Yellow. Damn. Might as well move onto the next target…

Red suddenly clenched his fists and snarled. "Why doesn't she take me seriously!"

Wait, what?

"She's so busy flirting with everyone to take notice of everyone's feelings. In fact, no. She does notice other's feelings, she just abuses them for sport."

I don't… well it's not supposed to hurt people… it's just pretend…

"I don't know what to do about her Pika. Sometimes I see her as the hero Dexholder, other times she's the pesky thief that stole my badges."

…I thought we were past that.

"She's not changed at all. She's still the same deceitful…" Red stopped himself from saying the last word. He didn't say it… but it stung nonetheless.

I gazed down at the list in my hand and tore it up, before releasing it to the wind.

"Sorry Red…" I muttered to the boy hunched over the dock staring out at the sunrise.

As I walked away the fatigue of travel started to kick in. I stumbled forwards and fell to my hands and knees. I sighed; I was nothing but trouble to everyone. I'm leeching off Silver, flirting with my friends to apparently "abuse" them and worst of all I didn't even see it that way until just now.

Some friend I was.

"Blue?" My body froze at the sound of his voice.

I quickly sprang back up to my feet. "Uhh… Hi Red?" I gave the confused boy a nervous smile. "So uh… why are you up this late?"

"I was just watching the stars." He replied calmly. "What about you?"

Crap! What could I say to that? _'Kiss him!'_

…What? _'Grab his face and give him a massive smooch!'_

Rylte? _'…no… I'm not Rylte… I'm Rylte's less epic younger brother… Gylte?'_

Oh Arceus.

"Blue?" Red planted a hand on my shoulder to break me out of my thoughts. "You zoned out on me there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a bright smile and tried to turn away from him.

His hand didn't let go. I turned back to look at him. "Are you going so soon?"

What's wrong with this guy? One second he's ranting about how much he hates me, the next he's concerned? !

"I…" I broke eye contact. "Yes. I have to be places."

"Oh. Okay…" He released my shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again… maybe we can have another battle sometime?"

"Yeah… next week. I've got plenty of free time then."

Red smiled. "It's a date then."

My mind shutdown as he pressed his lips to my cheek, he grinned at my stunned expression before heading home.

"…What just happened?"

'_Bluey got a boyfriend!'_

My face went warm. "SHUTUP RYLTE!" I yelled as my eyes darted around to spot the annoying creature.

'_My name is Jylthe, remember? Rylte's not-as-epic brother?'_

"…You said Glyte before!"

'…_No I didn't.'_ The weird Riolu dropped out of the trees holding two cans. _'Do you like Pepsi? Or Coke?'_

I pulled Blasty's Pokeball off my belt. "Better start running."

_'I guess your more of a Fanta person…'_

I summoned my Blastoise above the surprised Blue and black, dog-jackal, thing.

_'I knew I should have brought an umbrella!'_

As Rylte ran off screaming, I raised my hand to my cheek where Red had kissed me. A warm feeling ran through me, reinvigorating my tired body. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Maybe this plan wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

You know what, I might just make this a mini-series about Blue and who she flirts with. A series of oneshots that have nothing to do with each other... or not.


End file.
